walk the plank
by MissingMommy
Summary: First mate Avery forces Captain Regulus to walk the plank after a stowaway interferes with the mission. :: Pirates!AU, Regulus/Barty, for Lizy


For Lizy. Happy super late birthday! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This is my ship," Regulus says. His voice is hard and authoritative. His hands are folded behind his back as he paces in front of his crew. "If you have a problem with that, I suggest you get off now."

He is pleased when none of the people move. He is as young as he seems - barely a man, yet to have really proven himself. It would've been easy for the crew to walk off. But somehow, Regulus knows that they wouldn't, since walking away would mean death.

"I will not tolerate insubordination." He stops in front of a burly man. Staring him straight in the eye, he continues. "You will find yourself meeting Davy Jones personally, if that were to occur. Do I make myself clear?"

There's a round of agreement, and Regulus can tell that some don't sound as happy as others. However, he doesn't allow it to bother him; if it's anything he's learned growing up, it's that he can't please everyone.

He walks towards the bow, towards the wheel. "Put the sails up. I want this ship out of the harbor by daybreak."

* * *

"Found this one," Avery says, shoving a blond forward, "hiding below."

Regulus turns around, his eyebrows furrowed. "Thank you. You may leave." When Avery stays, Regulus gives him a hard glare. "I said you could leave."

Avery bows, and the door closes behind him. Once Avery is gone, Regulus rounds the table. He leans against it, crossing his arms.

"What's your name?"

The blond shifts and licks his lips. "Barty Crouch, at your service."

Regulus smirks. "Well, Mr. Crouch, I have a problem. You see, I'm now in a tight spot. I have a ship to Captain and I just happen to have a stow away. Do you see the problem?"

"It doesn't have to be a problem." Barty stands, brushing himself off.

"What are you saying?" Regulus raises his eyebrow.

Barty smiles brightly; it's enchanting. He crowds Regulus' personal space. "What I'm saying is that maybe I can be useful."

"And what could you possibly give me that I don't already have?"

Barty leans forward, pressing his lips to Regulus' ear. "My dad."

He feels himself react to Barry's closeness, but he doesn't let it show. He tilts his head away from the other man. "And you expect me to believe you?"

"Not at all," Barty laughs. He doesn't move from Regulus' personal space. "But I'm sure by now, you've realized who I am."

Regulus moves away from Barty. He pours three fingers bourbon in two glasses and offers the second to Barty. "It's the only reason why you haven't died yet. So this is how it is going to work: as long as you're on my ship, you're going to make yourself useful."

"You're not going to kill me?"

There's a smirk on his face that Regulus wants to wipe off. "You're more valuable to me alive than dead." He waves his hand. "Dismissed."

* * *

Avery slams through his door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growls.

Regulus looks up, unimpressed. "I think the real question is what do you think _you're_ doing?"

"He is an enemy!" Avery exclaims. "He should be dead, not working on this ship."

Regulus stands slowly, placing both hands on his table, and fixing Avery with a hard glare. "I am the Captain of this ship. I do not have to justify my decisions to anyone. If that is all, you may see yourself out."

He resumes his seat, not bothering to spare Avery another look. He hears his office door shut and sighs. He runs a hand over his face, exhausted.

He knows that Avery isn't the only one upset by the new addition to the crew, and he can't really blame them. But he stands by his decision; Barty will be useful to him once they get back to shore.

There's a knock at his door. And despite his denial, the door swings open anyway. "What part of no don't you understand?" Regulus asks.

Barty laughs. "I never did understand what no meant," he replies cheekily. "I couldn't help but hear." He waves in the direction of the door. "It seems that they don't trust me."

"I don't blame them. Especially with the way that you keep coming into my office," Regulus says.

And for once, Barty doesn't have an argument.

* * *

There's a knock on his door. Regulus sighs. It's a long day and he really wants to work on his strategy. He digs the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Come in!"

Barty opens the door just enough to slip through. "It appears that you have a long day ahead of you, _Captain_," he whispers in Regulus' ear.

"Don't you have other things to be attending to?" he asks.

Barty digs his fingers into Regulus' tense shoulders. "No sir. Not unless you think I should be somewhere else."

Regulus moans softly as he feels the tension drain from his body. He doesn't have the energy to tell Barty to leave.

* * *

Regulus is sitting on his balcony, staring out at the clear night sky, clad in only his dressing robe. It's nights like these - calm and clear - that Regulus can't help but think of his life before his brother left.

Before Sirius ran off to be with underprivileged Marlene and forced him to grow up too quickly.

"Why do you do this?"

Barty is sitting across the room, lying naked as the day he was born on Regulus' bed, his head tilted in question.

"Do what?" Regulus counters.

Barty crosses the room, and sits next to Regulus. He presses a kiss to Regulus' covered shoulder. "Captain a ship owned by a very dangerous man."

Regulus laughs. "Why'd you end up on my ship?"

"My father and I...don't see eye to eye. Never did. And getting away would be the only way to get out from under his thumb."

Regulus brushes Barty cheek tenderly. "You should go back to your bunk."

* * *

"In a few minutes, we will reach our destination. I want everyone ready to go," Regulus orders.

"And your pet?"

Regulus looks down from his position at the wheel. "He's staying on the ship, locked in my bed quarters."

Avery steps forward. "I will personally kill him if he interferes with this."

"You will do no such thing," Regulus says, getting in Avery's face. "Am I clear?" He meets Avery's dark eyes with a hard stare. After a few moments, Avery backs away wordlessly.

"Captain!" A crewmate shouts. "Ship!"

* * *

"Regulus?" A voice says.

He turns around quickly, catching a glimpse of the one person that he hasn't seen in forever - Sirius. He looks about the same as Regulus remembers. Sirius shouldn't even be in this trade. Why is he on a ship? On a British Royal Army Ship, at that?

But he doesn't stop until he is safely back on his ship. He's so caught up with thoughts of his brother that he doesn't realize Avery is in front of him until he is shoved.

"This is all your pet's fault!" Avery shouts. "I told you that you should've killed him a long time ago."

Regulus gains his footing back, and stands his ground. "He couldn't have betrayed us because he's been locked in my bed quarters. Now, set the sails. We're going northwest by north."

He trusts his commands to be followed and he disappears to his bed quarters. He unlocks it to find Barty watching the water.

"I take it that tonight didn't go as planned."

"Go," Regulus orders. He closes his eyes, hoping that Barty would listen but instead, he feels Barty's lips on his own. He pushes him away. "Not tonight."

When the door finally shuts, Regulus crumbles. He didn't know that seeing Sirius would bother him as much as it did.

* * *

He is being pulled out of bed. Throwing off sleep easily, Regulus meets the eyes of two of his captors. Two of his own crew. "Crabbe, Goyle, unhand me," he demands. However, it is met with silence.

They drag him through the ship until they get him the main deck. There, the rest of his crew is standing. "What is going on?"

Avery appears from the bow. "You see, _Captain_, we have all agreed that you are no longer fit to captain this ship." He motions to Crabbe. "Bind him. And bring the surprise."

Regulus struggles as Goyle holds his wrists as Crabbe ties them together. As soon as that is done, Barty is shoved forward, bound. Regulus' eyes open in horror. He shakes his head violently.

"Oh, don't worry, dear _Captain,"_ Avery says, mockingly. "I'll kill him quickly." He takes a gun out of his waistband and shoots Barty in head.

Maybe if Regulus had longer, he could've come to love Barty. But now, he'll never know.

Avery reloads the gun. He shoves the pistol into Regulus' bound hands. "Now, here is what is going to happen: you're gonna walk off that plank. And if you're lucky, you're gonna make it to that island."

Regulus growls. "I swear on Davy Jones' life, I will kill you, Avery."

"I look forward to it," Avery says, smiling. "Now, walk!"

And the water is cold against Regulus' skin.

* * *

A/n - So many thanks to Tedz for helping me with this fic. She is such a dearie.


End file.
